Uchiha Brats
by SuzukiO.o
Summary: DISCONTINUED BUT ENJOY IF YOU WISH!
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha Brats

Summary: As the children of Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura, they are given the reputation as born leaders, born geniuses, and expected to uphold the snotty Uchiha attitude. Nobody else but Sasuke and Sakura know how each of their children has their own personality. (SasuSaku)

A/N: Heya, this is to sorta replace Uchiha Restoration until further notice!! Hope u like!! Enjoy

--xxXxx--

With the suns strong rays peaking through the window curtains in the room, it disturbed the sleep of Uchiha Sakura. She squinted her eyes together and turned to her other side, where she was faced to her husband, Uchiha Sasuke. His ebony orbs were hidden under his eyelids, still deep in slumber. Being married to him for 5 years now, she was already used to waking up every morning to see him. She smiled and kissed her husband ever so softly on the lips. She sighed and got up from her bed, putting on her pink robe to cover her night gown underneath. She walked into the hallway and walked into the room of a young boy, who was lying in bed asleep. Her oldest son, Uchiha Sanosuke, aka Sano, was only four years old. He resembled his father, with his ebony orbs and raven locks as well. Sakura smiled and kissed her son on the forehead.

Sakura walked out of Sano's room and into the room next to it, her youngest son, Uchiha Shinosuke, aka Shin. He was only two, and two years younger than Sano. Sasuke and Sakura, in their five years of marriage, have two young boys. Shin represented Sakura more, the only trait of his father was his raven hair, but he resembled Sakura's emerald orbs and looks. Shin was also dead asleep and Sakura smiled, giving him a small kiss just as she had done with his older brother.

Sakura walked into the washroom and examined herself in the mirror, her rosette locks was much longer than it was years before her son's were born. It reached down to her waistline, which she kept down most of the time when around the house. She still had her perfectly thin body, but was not the same size as she was before giving birth to her two sons; her waistline was about three inches wider now. Her breasts were a bit enlarged due to two pregnancies, and her once large forehead now fit better. No doubt she had change over the years, but she was not the only one who changed physically and mentally. Although Sakura was more mature now, so were her former teammates, such as Uzumaki Naruto and her husband Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto had gotten married to Hyuuga Hinata around the same year Sasuke and Sakura had gotten married. Naruto and Hinata also had children of their own; their eldest was Sano's age, a daughter named Uzumaki Yuriko. She resembled Naruto, with the blonde hair and three whisker marks on each cheek, but she had Hinata's opal eyes. Their youngest was a boy, named Uzumaki Kyou. He resembled Hinata more than Naruto, he had the tree whisker marks and blonde hair, but the traits in his face resembled Hinata, along with her opal orbs.

Since Naruto's daughter was born, he had matured a lot. He realized that he could not play around anymore, he had responsibilities now. He had a family with his wife; he had to raise both his children. So Naruto had grown into a great man, father, and not surprisingly the Sixth Hokage. Sasuke had also grown since his time with Orochimaru. After assassinating both Orochimaru and Itachi in one night, he was left to die somewhere in the forest outside of Konohagakure. He was discovered by ANBU Black Ops, and taken back to the village, where Sakura had taken care of his wounds, and gradually fell in love with him again. Only this time he loved her back, with all his heart. After he left the hospital he was put on punishment, by house arrest. Sakura visited him frequently, which led to him falling for the Haruno kunoichi. Once his punishment was over he and Sakura started a relationship, after 2 years and at the age of 20, they married. A year after marriage they had their first born, Sanosuke Uchiha.

As soon as Sano was born, Sasuke fell in love with him. His lifelong dream of restoring his clan was slowly being accomplished, and Sano was the first one to start. Sasuke loved his son dearly and his wife, he constantly obsessed over his son's protection, and well being, just as any father would. Two years into Sano's birth, Sakura got pregnant with Shin. When Shin was born, Sasuke was just as equally as happy when Sano was born. He loved Shin just as much as he loved his first born, and he proved it.

Sakura loved both her son's the same way Sasuke did, only she felt such a unique connection with them. Just as any other mother, she gave them both life and she was proud of herself for it. She didn't look at her pregnancies as a bad thing, especially not the first one. Everyone had said that twenty one was too young an age to have a child, her parents especially never agreed to it. Especially since her parents loathed Uchiha Sasuke, whom was the father. They felt they couldn't trust him after all he had done, especially to their daughter. They strongly disagreed, but once they saw their grandson, they forgot all those feelings and also fell in love with the infant. No doubt, Sano and Shin had brought Sasuke and Sakura closer as husband and wife, they were happy.

Sakura walked into the kitchen and yawed heavily as she walked up to the fridge. She explored the contents of it, wondering what to serve for her family this morning. With a sigh she grabbed a carton box of eggs, and before she could close the refrigerator door, she felt a pair of strong, and masculine, arms wrap around her waist. She felt her husband nuzzle his forehead into the crook of her neck as he mumbled out a "Good morning." Sakura smiled and mumbled back, "Good morning Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sighed and let go of his wife, she turned to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, he smiled and kissed back.

"You're up earlier than usual Sasuke." Sakura said as she walked over to the stove.

"Well I have an early ANBU meeting with my squad this morning." Sasuke replied, going into the fridge and taking out the carton of milk.

"What time?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke took a gulp from the carton and smacked his lips as he thought, "Ummm 10 o'clock." He answered.

"Oh, ok then. What do you want to eat? And pour yourself a glass if you're going to drink milk." Sakura said.

Sasuke chuckled, "Alright, I'll just have whatever Sano and Shin will have." He said as he pulled out a class from the cupboard.

"Alright, I'll have it ready in about 20 minutes, go get ready and wake the boys please." Sakura replied.

"Hai." Sasuke said and gave his wife a quick peck on the cheek before walking out of the kitchen to do what he was told.

Sasuke walked into the bathroom and yawned as he saw his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were just the same as they always were, pure ebony, and his raven locks were longer than a couple years ago. His torso was more masculine, his entire body had physically changed over the many years before his children's birth. Sasuke sighed and turned the knob on the sink; he cupped his hands under the running water and then splashed his face with the lukewarm water. He dried his face and looked at himself again; he grabbed his toothbrush and brushed his teeth, then straightened out his hair and walked out of the bathroom.

He walked into his bedroom and got out his ANBU uniform; once he changed he walked out of his bedroom and walked into his son Sano's room. He walked up to his bed and sat on the edge of it. He gently shook his son's shoulder and mumbled his name.

"Sano, it's time to wake up now." He said to his son.

The four year old groaned and covered his head with the comforters. "No daddy……" he mumbled.

Sasuke smiled, "Hey you can sleep all you want during your nap, I have to stay up all day, and I got a meeting in an hour." He said.

"So?" Sano groaned.

"So? Well……." Sasuke said, and then lifted his son out of the bed, carrying him in the motion of an airplane.

"Ahhhh! Daddy-kun stop!!" Sano screeched, laughing hysterically.

Sasuke chuckled and ran down the hallway and into his youngest son's room. The two year old Shin was already awake, jumping up and down in his crib while holding onto the railing of it. He was smiling wide, anxious for his father to hold him and run around with him in the same motion he had with his older brother.

"Daddy-kun!! Me!! Me!" Shin chanted, jumping up and down excitedly.

Sasuke chuckled and put Sano down; he walked further into the room and up to the crib. Sano followed behind him, examining his father's ANBU uniform. As Sasuke picked up Shin, Sano went by his father's side and looked up at him.

"Daddy-kun, do you have another mission today?" Sano asked.

Sasuke smiled, and kneeled in front of his son with his other son in his arms. He put a hand on his sons raven hair and ruffled it between his fingers. "No buddy, I have a meeting, I'll be back around the time you wake up from your nap. Okay?" Sasuke answered his son.

Sano smiled and nodded happily. Sasuke smiled and the three Uchiha's walked out of the room and out in the hallway. Sano looked up at his father again, who was smiling at Shin and making him laugh. Sano smirked, the oh-so-famous Uchiha Sasuke smirk. Sano took after Sasuke, not only in looks, but in personality too. He was often calm and collective, but also protective of his younger brother Shin. Once Sano turned four, he vowed to himself that he would take good care of his brother, or any other future siblings he would have one day. He wanted to be like his father, a strong, protective, and overall, great man. Sano wanted to carry on the Uchiha ways, and lead his younger brother as well. Sasuke noticed his son's outstanding personality, when it came to being a great brother. Sasuke knew that Sano would be a much greater big brother than Itachi was.

Shin laughed as his father made a funny face at him and tugged at his hair, making Sasuke wince at the action. Having Shin to laugh even harder. Shin was learning how to talk better, and had all the personality traits of his mother. He was hyper and happy every day, and he was just as sweet as Sakura was. He looked up to his mother's gentle personality. Whenever he saw Sano trip or hurt himself, he copied his mother in the action of making him feel better. He even tried to do the medic nin healing jitsu. Sasuke and Sakura knew that one day Shin would be just like his mother, as a medic nin.

Sasuke and his sons walked into the kitchen, where Sakura was just about to serve breakfast for her three boys.

"Mommy-chan!!" both young boys cried as they saw their mother.

Sasuke chuckled as he saw his sons run up to their mother and nearly knock her down, she actually did lose her balance, but before she could fall, her husband caught her seconds early. Sakura smiled and thanked her husband.

"Listen boy's you need to be careful, you can't knock over your mother like that." Sasuke said to his sons.

The two young Uchiha's nodded to show they understood and sat at the table in the middle of the kitchen. Sasuke joined Sakura, to help her serve breakfast.

"Mommy-chan?" Sano asked.

"Yes sweetie?" Sakura asked her oldest son.

"Can I go over to Hyuuga-kun's house later?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll call Tenten-chan and you Shin and I will go." Sakura said.

"Whasss about dada-kuuuunn??" Shin asked.

"How about I meet you guys there when my meetings over?" Sasuke suggested.

"Yay!!" Both Uchiha boys chanted.

"Alright then, daddy-kun will come by later." Sakura said with a smile.

Sasuke smirked and poured some miso soup into a small bowl and served it to his eldest son.

"Here Sano, eat up. Mommy-chan and I want to take you guys for a walk in the village before my meeting." Sasuke said

"Hai, 'Tou-san." Sano said.

Sano was learning to speak fluent Japanese just like his parents, as an Uchiha he had to learn both English and Japanese to uphold the Uchiha's intelligence. Sano was proud of himself for trying his hardest at learning Japanese, and he would be even prouder of himself once he started at the academy. Sasuke and Sakura were also very proud of Sano. He was learning quickly and they knew he would learn quickly in the academy.

Shin giggled as he watched Sano start to chug down his soup. Sasuke noticed his son doing so, "Aa, Sano, you'll choke, stop!" Sasuke demanded.

Sano obeyed and giggled. Sasuke sighed and walked over to his wife, who was at the counter slicing tomatoes. Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"What'cha making?" he asked, sounding like his younger self.

"Your lunch." Sakura answered cutely.

Sasuke rested his chin on her shoulder and stuck his arms out, and covered his hands over hers. Sakura led his hands to the rhythm of slicing of the tomatoes, Sasuke reached up his head to nibble at Sakura's ear. She giggled when she felt his hot breath tickle the inside of her ear.

"Our anniversary is coming up soon Sakura." Sasuke whispered in Sakura's ear.

"Is it?" Sakura asked jokingly.

"Yes, and I promise you'll be very satisfied." Sasuke whispered again.

Sakura chuckled, when she felt Sasuke move his lips onto her neck, and started to nibble at the sensitive part of her neck. She gasped a bit, Sasuke smiled against the feel of her skin.

"Sasuke please, the boys are here." Sakura said.

Sasuke smirked and let go of his wife, a little disappointed to have to break the almost heated moment. Sakura chuckled and handed Sasuke his bento lunch, that had riceballs and sliced tomatoes. Sasuke took the bento and kissed his wife's lips tenderly.

"Alrighty boys, are you done eating yet?" Sasuke asked, turning to his sons.

Both boys smiled and cheered at their father, "HAI DADDY-KUN!!" Both of them cheered happily as they ran up to their father and tackled him to the ground.

Sasuke landed hard on the ground with his sons on top of him, laughing and threatening to tickle him. Sasuke chuckled as both his boys started to tickle him.

"Sa- Sakura….! D- Did you t-tell th-them my tick-ticklish –sp-spot?!" Sasuke asked between laughs.

Sakura chuckled and kneeled next to Sasuke, with their sons tickling Sasuke, "Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't." Sakura laughed.

**--X—**

**A/N: HEYA PPLZ!! Lolz, I hope u guys enjoyed it!! I'll update soon!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Uchiha Brats

By: xXHinaXHyuugaXx

A/N: Heya pplz, I'm glad u enjoyed chapter one so much! Now it's time I start chappy two!!! Enjoy!!!

***

The two young Uchiha boys ran ahead of their parents, who were walking behind them at a protective distance. They had already warned their sons to stay where they could see them. Sasuke especially liked to keep a close eye on his sons, just as much as he kept an eye on his wife. Secretly, whenever Sasuke had a mission, he would ask whichever of his friends that weren't on missions to keep a close watch on his wife and children. It wasn't that he was overprotective; he just couldn't risk losing his family again, and no matter what he would not lose them. Sakura knew of Sasuke's protective nature, and knew that it was partially his fatherly instinct to keep an eye on his sons. It was that way for any male mammal to feel he needs to protect his young. Even for females it was the same, but for woman it seemed to be stronger than any man. Both Sasuke and Sakura were protective of their children; they would never allow anything happen to them.

To break the silence between him and his wife, Sasuke walked closer to Sakura and gripped her hand securely. Sakura looked at her husband, who was still looking ahead of them to see their sons. Sakura smiled, although he had changed so much, he was still the old Sasuke he was when they were dating. When they were just starting out as a couple, Sasuke would blush immensely when he held Sakura's hand. Either that or he would grab her hand and look away before she could look at him with that beautiful smile of hers.

"You know Sasuke-kun." Sakura said out loud.

Sasuke turned his head to look at his wife, "What?" he asked.

"When we were younger, despite my fantasy of us being together, I never really pictured you as a father." Sakura said.

Sasuke chuckled, "I know. I myself never really pictured myself as a father, let alone the father of your children." He said, getting closer to his wife.

He buried his nose in her hair and took in the scent of cherry blossoms and strawberries in her hair. He smiled into her hair, but his smile quickly disappeared when he heard Sakura gasp, and a cry of pain. Sasuke shot up his head and saw his youngest son on the ground crying.

Sano was kneeling next to Shin, who was still lying on the ground balling. Sakura immediately ran over to her sons, followed by Sasuke. She ran over to her son and picked up to sobbing Shin.

"Mama!" Shin sobbed.

Sakura rocked her son in her arms, cooing to him and rubbing his back gently.

Sasuke joined in and cooed to his son as well, "Hey buddy, it's gonna be okay."

He then heard a sob come from Sano, who was standing in the spot where his younger brother had fallen. Sasuke smiled weakly and picked up Sano, who buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke repeated the same action as Sakura, and asked Sano,

"Its okay, why are you crying bud?" he asked his son.

"Shin and I were running and I saw a twig in front of him and I didn't tell him about it and he tripped!" Sano blurted out between sobs, rubbing his teary eyes.

Sasuke chuckled, "Hey bud its okay, it was an accident, and you didn't have time to tell him, you don't have to feel bad." He said.

Sano stopped rubbing his eyes and sniffed as he looked at his father with his big ebony orbs, "Really?"

Sasuke chuckled again and pressed his forehead to Sano's, "Of course." He said.

Sano giggled causing Sasuke to smile again. Sasuke looked over at Sakura, who was still holding Shin, whispering to him. Sasuke put Sano down and went over to Shin, Sano following him. Sasuke saw Shin's tear stained face and chuckled slightly.

"Aw, what happened to Shin-chan?" Sasuke cooed.

"I fell and got booboo on my knee." Shin sobbed.

"Aw you got a booboo sweetheart?" Sakura asked, parting from Shin slightly to see where his injury was.

Both Sasuke and Sakura saw Shin's scrapped knee cap and noticed a spot of blood on Sakura's shirt. Thankfully her shirt was a deep red so it was barely noticeable. Sakura handed Shin to Sasuke, and looked at Shin's knee again. She placed her hand over it and after a moment her hand started to glow green as she began to heal her sons wound. Both Sano and Shin watched with fascination as they saw their mother's actions. When she finished she kissed Shins knee and Sasuke put him down.

"Now look you two, you can go ahead and run around again, just be more careful okay?" Sakura said.

"Yes mommy-chan." Both boys replied.

The two walked ahead of their parents again, and Sasuke put his arm around Sakura's waist.

Sakura sighed as she saw her two boys continue to play, "Imagine Sasuke, if they're already this hyper, imagine what they're going to be like when they become shinobi. I can't even picture the Injuries they'll get if they get hurt badly." She said with a concerned tone.

"Don't worry Sakura, they'll be fine. I'm concerned about them myself, but it is the shinobi way." Sasuke said with a smile.

"I know, but I'm their mother, I can't help but worry." Sakura said.

"Speaking of that, it was beautiful how you comforted Shin when he was crying." Sasuke said with a smile.

Sakura chuckled, "I thought it was beautiful how you comforted Sano when he was feeling guilty Sasuke-kun." She said, "You're a natural born father Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled at the statement his wife made, he looked into her beautiful jade gems and once again grabbed her petite hand in his rough one. Sakura chuckled and smiled back at her husband, then looked back at her two sons, who were walking slowly now.

"Sakura, do you think Sano and Shin would want another sibling?" Sasuke asked his wife.

Sakura blushed a slight pink, and looked at her husband, "I don't know, why?" she asked seductively.

Sasuke chuckled and buried his face in her hair again, "I was thinking, for our anniversary, we could set up a play date for the boys and Naruto's kids, and we could have one of our romantic nights together." He said.

"What kind of romantic night?" she asked.

"It's a surprise." Sasuke said with a wink.

Sakura chuckled and saw her two sons at the front gates of the Hyuuga village; she smiled and led Sasuke to their sons, who reached for them to carry them. Shin hugged his mother's neck, and Sano sat in his father's arms.

"Ok boys, I want you to behave while we're here, and play nice with Shinta and Koaru, ok?" Sakura said.

"Hai kaa-san!" both Uchiha's said with a smile.

The Uchiha couple walked in the gates of the Hyuuga village and immediately saw the Hyuuga couple with their two children Shinta, Sano's age, and Kaoru, Shin's age. The two opal eyed children giggled as they saw their friends, and shrieked with excitement and ran up to them. Sasuke and Sakura saw this and put their sons down onto their feet, and they immediately ran up to their friends as well.

The Hyuuga parents smiled and greeted their friends once they came to the door of their home.

"Hi guys, nice to see you two again." Tenten said with a smile.

"Yes, it's good of you to come with your sons. Shinta and Kaoru love playing with them." Neji said with a smile.

"Yes, they do indeed, come on Sakura. Let's prepare some tea." Tenten said, walking into the house with her friend.

The two women walked into the kitchen of Tenten's home and Sakura smiled.

"So how are they?" Tenten asked Sakura

"They've been good; Shin fell on the way here." Sakura answered.

"Aw really? I'm glad he wasn't too upset about falling." Tenten replied

"What do you mean?"

"Well last week when he came here, every time he fell he would cry and get upset." Tenten answered.

"Yeah, I do remember Sano telling me something about that. Shin has Sasuke's pride, to some degree. Every time he gets hurt or cries he pouts over it for a while." Sakura said.

Tenten chuckled, "Well Sasuke isn't very sensitive around the house is he? Men mostly aren't, Sano and Shin, they've never seen Sasuke cry right?" she asked.

"No, Sasuke is very playful with his sons, but he never shows that side of him in front of them. He told me that he wants to be a strong example for them. That's probably why Sano and Shin take after Sasuke so much." Sakura explained, looking out the window in the kitchen.

She saw her sons playing with the Hyuuga children, and smiled. Then she glanced over at her husband, who was chatting with his friend Neji, probably talking about their sons.

"You know, Neji see's Kaoru as his little girl, he loves her so much." Tenten said with a smile.

Sakura chuckled, "Sometimes I wonder if Sasuke ever does want a daughter, for the past four years he's so used to playing so roughly with Sano and Shin, I'm afraid he won't know how to handle a little girl." She said.

Tenten laughed, "Neji was worried about the same thing when Kaoru was born, he was afraid he might hurt her when he started playing with her when she reached that age. But so far, he' doing a great job. Men are always worried about hurting the opposite sex, because they're so used to being rough with the same sex, that sometimes they get carried away. Last week Shinta was playing with Kaoru in the playroom and she came out crying while holding her arm. Shinta was playing ninja with some of his friends the day before with Kyou and apparently learned how to punch." She explained.

Sakura chuckled, "What did Neji do?"

"Well first he explained to Shinta that hitting a girl isn't right, especially his own sister. Then he went over to Naruto's house and told Naruto all about it. He was mad, but at least Naruto understood. I think he had a long talk with his son after that." Tenten explained.

"Well that's good." Sakura said with a smile.

"Sakura-chan, would you and the boys like to stay for lunch while Sasuke and I are away?" Neji asked, walking into the room and over to his wife.

Sasuke followed and walked over to his wife, putting an arm around her shoulder. As he kissed her cheek, Sakura noticed Neji whispered in Tenten's ear. Tenten whispered back and smiled, putting a hand on her belly.

"Tenten, are you…."Sakura began, getting excited.

"Expecting?" Neji finished her sentence, a smile growing on his features.

Sakura squealed in excitement, "Oh my God! Tenten! How far along are you?" she asked, hugging her friend.

"Five weeks." Tenten answered back with a smiled.

Sakura laughed and hugged her friend again. Sasuke grinned and lightly punched Neji's shoulder,

"Congratulations Neji." He said.

"Thanks Sasuke." Neji replied with a smile.

Sano and Shinta ran into the kitchen, Shin and Kaoru following in behind.

"Are you okay 'kaa-san?" Sano asked, he recognized his mother's voice fairly well and worried when he heard her scream.

"I'm fine sweetheart. I just heard some great news from Tenten-chan." Sakura said, fighting her giggles.

"What great news?" Sano and Shinta asked in unison.

"Shinta, Kaoru, 'kaa-san and I have some great news for you two." Neji said, kneeling before his children.

"What?" They asked.

"'Kaa-san is going to have another baby." Neji said with a smile.

Shinta and Kaoru exchanged looks and smiled proudly; they yelled out "Yay!!!" and hugged each other. Tenten and Neji smiled, as well as the four Uchiha family members.

"'Kaa-san, 'Tou-san, can we have another baby too?" Sano asked with a smile.

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged looks and Sakura kneeled in front of Sano,

"We'll see Sano, ok?" She asked.

"Okay! I want a baby sister this time!" Sano said happily.

"Hey! What's wrong with Shin-chan?!" Shin cried.

"Nothing! Don't you want a baby sister Shin?" Sano asked.

Shin pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, inflating his cheeks. "Maybe." He mumbled.

TBC…

-xXxXx-

**A/N: HEY GUYS!!! Hoped you liked it!!!**


End file.
